Daddy Dougie's Day
by Brentinator
Summary: Pre show. For Duggie Davenport's birthday. When Douglas is working on his son's chip, the three older children realize it's their father's birthday. Rated K, more characters then listed.


Today was Douglas' Davenport birthday, but he was too busy to even think about celebrating until his only daughter Bree, ran up to him with her newly discovered super speed, holding a picture, while he was working on the final chip for his newest son, Daniel.

"What is that, Bree?" He asked, pulling it out of her small hands and looking at it, only to see that it was a picture of his mom, dad and brother.

"Who are they?" She asked with major curiosity as she looked at it again.

"Just people." He answered turning back at his child.

"Can we go see them?" The little one asked cheerfully.

"No!" He yelled, letting his anger get the best of him before he saw the five year old in tears as he had to remember yet again, that these were humans. Toddlers, even. "Sorry Bree. But no."

"Why?"

"Cause...they don't like me." He lied, not wanting to explain everything to a six year old.

"Why?"

"Bree, just drop it. Go play with your brothers." He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he looked back down at his work before he heard her.

"But I don't wanna play with them! They have cooties! Why can't I have a sister?"

"Cause that's not how it works. Now, I am very busy and I need you to leave."

"Fine." She pouted as her feet dragged across the floor to the playroom.

He started to go back to his work when a loud cry sounded through the room, making him groan as he walked to the kids "bedroom" where he saw his five year old son cradling his younger brother, both Adam and Bree were yelling as well. Getting closer, he noticed that Chase's face was twisted into discomfort before he remembered about Chase's super senses as he lifted the baby out of the five year olds arms, who immediately went to him for comfort.

"STOP FIGHTING!" He yelled as everyone was quiet with the exception of the baby, still crying and the five year old, who started sniffling.

Douglas was quick to hush the baby whilst the younger child went to his older brother, who almost immediately calmed his down.

"I need you three to behave for awhile. I need to finish your brother's chip." He explained as he put the baby back into the porta crib while the three older ones nodded.

"Good. Now, get along." He sighed as he left and went back to his work.

Meanwhile, Adam, Bree and Chase were all talking while Daniel was just sleeping, but he was a baby, and that's pretty much all they do. Adam had been forced into playing with Bree while Chase was watching cat videos through his internet, making the older two more and more confused when he would laugh at random times until suddenly, a reminder flashed in front of his eyes, making him gasp.

"Chasey? What's wrong?" Adam and Bree asked, standing up.

"It's Daddy's birthday!"

"What's a birthday?" Bree asked.

"It's the anniversary of the day on which a person was born, typically treated as an occasion for celebration and the giving of gifts."

"What? English, Chasey, English." Adam said.

"A party." Chase summed up as he sighed. "We didn't get daddy any presents or a cake!"

"Well, I'll go get a cake. What's cake?" Bree asked.

"A item of soft, sweet food made from a mixture of flour, shortening, eggs, sugar, and other ingredients, baked and often decorated." Chase explained. "What, you asked."

"Kay, so it's food."

"Yeah. Adee, let's find daddy a present."

"How about the baby?" Adam suggested.

"No. Danny is already Daddy's and we can't wrap up the baby. He's too big."

"Then how about you?"

"Adee!"

"Sorry, Chasey." He sighed as Bree sped out of the room.

"How about I find the gift, and you use the crayons to make a card?"

"Ok!" Adam smiled as he went over to the table and started drawing while Chase found the perfect present.

A bracelet with a bunch of black beads on it that was probably Bree's at one point, but she liked pink better. He quickly grabbed some paper off the table and tried to wrap it up, but it was just a jumbled mess. Nonetheless, Chase was very proud of his work. Then Bree came back, holding the cake.

"Who knew cake was so much money?" She sighed as she put it on the table, putting the wallet back before she saw the card and present. "Good job, you two."

"Now we have to surprise daddy."

"What's a surprise?" Bree asked.

"A unexpected or astonishing event, fact, or thing."

Adam and Bree raised their eyebrows, making the second to youngest groan.

"Just go and hide. Then when daddy comes in, yell surprise. I'll go get him." Chase smiled as his siblings hid and he went to go get Douglas.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, Chase?" He asked, absorbed in his work.

"Something is wrong with Danny."

That made Douglas jump up as he ran to the playroom with Chase following behind.

"Nothing is wrong with-"

"Surprise! Happy birthday, daddy!"

Douglas was in awe before Chase explained.

"There was a message on my screen that said it was your birthday, so Adee and Bee helped me give you a party."

Douglas's evil heart melted as he hugged the three children, whispering thank you.

After eating the cake and reading the card, Chase handed him the paper jumble, which Douglas opened to see the bracelet. Luckily, Bree didn't notice it was hers as he slipped it on, which was the start of it all.

The end.


End file.
